luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything's Coming Up Lucifer
|Next = }}"Everything's Coming Up Lucifer" is the first episode of the second season of . It aired on September 19, 2016. Summary "Lucifer is distracted by his mother's escape from hell, as he and Chloe investigate the murder of a stand-in actress. Meanwhile, Chloe's faith in Lucifer is tested by the new medical examiner, Ella. Also, Amenadiel hopes to rein in Lucifer's wild side, as they both deal with the absence of Maze."Lucifer - Episode 2.01 - Everything’s Coming Up Lucifer - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot The episode begins with a jewelry store robbery. Lucifer and Amenadiel are looking for their mother from a list of everyone who has died at the time of their mother's escape from Hell. Lucifer uses his Desire Exhibition on the masked robber only to discover that it is in fact not their mother but a man trying to get free of his debts. In Lucifer's therapy sessions he confides in Linda that he thinks his mother is coming to kill him. He explains how his parents met, fell in love and then created the big bang which resulted in the universe being created along with their children including Lucifer. They created heaven as their home and things were good until God began working on humanity and the Goddess grew cold and distant. Lucifer then acted out and this is when God sent Lucifer to Hell and a few thousand years later he sent the Goddess to Hell as well. Chloe and Lucifer arrive on a studio set for their latest crime: a woman named Jillian who has metal bars similar to devil horns in her head. Ella reveals the metal bars were not the cause of death but in fact strangulation. Lucifer feels that his mother is responsible for the murder. Dan arrives on the crime scene and reveals the department wants to sweep everything under the rug so he has been reinstated but demoted. Lucifer meets Ella, a new forensic analyst. Ella believes that Lucifer is a method actor after discussing how the devil gets a bad rep. Lucifer and Chloe investigate Jillian's house and talk to Jillian's land lord about the star Amy's drug addiction. Chloe discovers a large stack of cash in Jillian's home. Lucifer attempts to confront Amy who he believes is actually his mother until she tries to sleep with him until Chloe comes in. Lucifer and Chloe interview Amy who reveals Jillian was her sober companion, someone who is paid to keep her sober, and they were fighting because Amy did not want to be treated like a child and that Jillian tried to take her new supply away. Amy gives Chloe the drugs and the number of her dealer. Amenadiel enters the police station and freezes time. While looking through Chloe's desk time suddenly unfreezes and Amenadiel leaves very confused. In another therapy session Lucifer blames other people for the current events. Linda questions if Lucifer is using their sessions as an excuse to misinterpret what she says for his own gain and if the sessions were actually helping or making things worse. Chloe enters Lux to find Amenadiel who shoots himself. He shows her he is wearing a bulletproof vest and blood packs. He claims that Lucifer was wearing this when he and Chloe confronted Malcolm and that everything he does is for a performance. He also says that Lucifer's desire exhibition is only neuro-linguistic programming. Amenadiel says this is all because they had a difficult childhood. Lucifer and Chloe sit in on an AA meeting where they tracked the phone of the dealer to. Lucifer gets up to get the dealer to come up but then is asked about his lowest point. Lucifer says that his lowest point is when his mother abandoned him and so he in turn abandoned her and questioned what she would say to justify what she did. After the meeting the dealer comes up to the them and Chloe questions him. He tells Chloe it could be Amy's previous dealer. Amy's boyfriend sneaks up on Lucifer to stab him but is attacked by Maze. Maze reveals she was the one who actually tortured Lucifer's mother in Hell although she could never break her. Maze tells Lucifer she was with a friend who is helping her figure out where she fits in. The tied up boyfriend reveals to Lucifer that Amy had an original dealer but Jillian cut him off and the dealer was very upset. Chloe begins to investigate doctors who have had their license revoked but Lucifer discovers a picture of Jillian's land lord and leaves Chloe to continue investigating. Ella is looking at the metal bars when Chloe comes over to ask her about her faith. Ella believes the most important part is doubt. This gives Ella the idea of where the metal bars were located, in a garden just like the land lords. Lucifer confronts the land lord, Roberta, about killing Jillian. Roberta attacks Lucifer who is actually hurt by her attacks because Chloe is near. Chloe is able to knock out Roberta using a taser. Lucifer goes to Linda's office to admit she was right and that he was placing blame on other people. He admits he was wrong for never asking her why she did what she did which he thinks is a bad thing because if she is not coming to kill him he does not know what she is going to do which terrifies him. In a montage it is revealed that Chloe threw out the blood test she wanted to do on Lucifer, Amenadiel is unable to freeze coins for long, Linda is Maze's friend that is helping her. In the penthouse, Lucifer's mother surprisingly shows up through the elevator and says "Help me" before fainting. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring *Rusty Schwimmer as Roberta Beliard *Jessica Sula as Amy Dods *Jeremiah Birkett as Lee *James R. Swalm as Otis Co-Starring *Charles Bae as manager *Raylene Harewood as Gillian Taylor *William Valenzuela as LAPD night sergeant *Ted Cole as chairperson *Matty Finochio as Irwin Veach *Arleo Dordar as David Trivia * In the last scene, where Goddess is introduced, Lucifer plays "All Along The Watchtower" on his piano. Goddess is portrayed by Tricia Helfer who is also well known for her role in the Battlestar Galactica, in which this song plays an important role. Gallery script 201.jpg 201 promo Lucifer Chloe 1.jpg 201 promo Lucifer Chloe 2.jpg 201 promo Ella.jpg 201 promo Dan Chloe.jpg 201 promo Ella Lucifer Chloe.jpg 201 promo Lucifer Chloe 3.jpg 201 promo Lucifer smoking.jpg 201 promo Lucifer driving.jpg 201 promo Lucifer Maze.jpg 201 promo Lucifer drinking.jpg 201 promo Maze.jpg 201 promo Lucifer piano 1.jpg 201 promo Lucifer piano 2.jpg 201 promo Lucifer holding Charlotte.jpg 201 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 201 promo Lucifer 1.jpg 201 promo Lucifer 2.jpg Videos Lucifer 2x01 Promo Season 2 Episode 1 Promo Lucifer Is On The Hunt To Find His Mom Season 2 Ep. 1 LUCIFER Soundtrack * "All Along The Watchtower" performed by Tom Ellis (uncredited) Links References ru:Всё идёт по плану, Люцифер fr:Maman où t'es ? de:Everything's Coming Up Lucifer ro:Totul se rezolvă, Lucifer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed